1 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coating material for recycling and a thermoplastic resin mold on the surface of which said coating material is applied or printed wherein said thermoplastic resin mold is recycled without removing the coating film of said coating material formed on the surface of said thermoplastic resin.
2 Prior Art
There are cases where the surface of a thermoplastic resin mold is coated with a coating material such as paint, ink, and the like. In a case where thermoplastic resin as a vehicle of said coating material has no compatibility with thermoplastic resin composing said thermoplastic resin mold, if said thermoplastic resin mold is recycled without removing the coating film of said coating material, said thermoplastic resin of said coating material may separate from said thermoplastic resin of said resin mold during crushing, melting and molding processes, resulting in degradation of mechanical strength of a mold made of recycled thermoplastic resin (recycled resin mold).
Further, nitrocellulose or low molecular polyvinylchloride may be added to said vehicle of said coating material to improve coating workability, dispersibility of pigment, drying property, and the like, but since said additives have poor heat stability, when said resin mold is recycled without removing said coating film of said coating material, yellowing of said additives may take place during crushing melting and molding processes, and color of the resultant recycled resin mold is degraded.